Your Only Flaw
by Blue-Blood Imagination X
Summary: As the years went on, Lucy found she could always rely on the repetitive flaw of her husband, even when everything changed right in front of her eyes, the flaw that he carried was always something she could rely on to stay the same. Strange thing to rely on, she knows, and quite irritating at times, but he was her husband, she could never be mad with him. *Small Lime*


**This is my first story on here so I will admit I am a little nervous…. Okay, nerves passed ^_^ Enjoy! God I suck at life….**

Title: Your Only Flaw  
Genre: Romance, Humour, Drama  
Contents: Lime  
Anime: Fairy Tail  
Pairings: Natsu x Lucy (Gajeel x Levy)

It was always like this, a repetitive routine that Lucy coul always rely on no matter how much everyone changed. As the years went by, her older friends grew funnier and slightly sleazier, her younger friends began to get seductive and right into each other, her furry friends were playful and cheerful but there was a hint of the temper of a teenager behind their personalities, then there were her normal friends, the ones her age. They were as amazing as ever, sure, they grew older throughout the years but Lucy hardly noticed! They all looked te same as when Lucy just met them!

So the twenty-one year old blonde stood in front of the entrance of Fairy Tail, she heavily anticipated the greeting and daily touch of one certain hammer-head.

"SUP PEOPLE'S!?" Lucy shouted, throwing open the guild hall doors. "LU-CHAN! YOU OWE ME!" Levy screamed, throwing herself at Lucy only for her to be stopped by one hand of the iron dragon slayer of Fairy Tail, "Calm your animalistic urges, Shrimp," he grunted fondly.

Levy squirmed for a bit but eventually gave up and Gajeel put her down, She walked in a sightly civilised manner towards Lucy with a fake smile on her face before she was right in front of her and yelled, "YOU PROMISED ME THAT CHAPTER! AND, AND! MY STAPLE RAN OUT OF STAPLES!" she then burst into a torrent of tears.

Lucy sweatdropped and giggle, giving her best friend the notebook she'd brought with her, "Hai, Levy-chan." And just like that, Levy McGarden went from moody to overjoyed in 0.3 seconds. "Arigatou, Lu-chan,' she said cheerfully, walking off.

Yeah, in case you haven't noticed by the overprotective Gajeel and mood-swing script mage, Levy is pregnant. It explains the symptoms and why Gajeel stopped her from throwing her name occupied body towards her best friend.

'Normally, Id b in the same stage as her,' Lucy thought, smiling gently, 'But I already have three kids and I'm only 21.' She sighed, 'Good thing Mirajane's taking care of them… Actually, that isn't a good thing…'

At the age of eighteen and nineteen, Lucy found herself pregnant, the second pregnancy right after the first one.

Because of a certain fire dragon slayer who couldn't control his animalistic urges.

Lucy sighed for the umpteenth time that day, planting herself on one of the seats, 'Man, I haven't been penetrated for so fucking long…' she thought, 'Stupid Natsu…' It's not that Natsu didn't want to fuck his wife's brains out… It was just that they didn't want any more kids before they were twenty-six. And that was a certain problem for her sexual desire.

Suddenly in a flash of salmon, black, tan, and hint of orange, Lucy was being carried bridal style and being transported rather quickly to a small, cute little house in the midst of the woods.

The door slammed close and Lucy braced herself, expecting to be thrown down, but instead, she was placed gently, oh so gently, down on Natsu's bed. Lucy smiled, giggling a bit, she knew no matter how angry or frustrated or scared Natsu was, he would always treat her like a fragile piece of china glass, unless of course they were in bed and horny.

"Natsuuuuu!" Lucy whined, "Levy has my notebooooook!"

"We can get it later, Angel." Natsu's husky voice whispered in her ear making Lucy lick her lips in anticipation.

The cheeky blonde bandit decided to frustrate her partner with five simple words, after he's been egged on at least. She knew it would work, after all, depending on how you look t it, it was his only flaw.

"Sorry Luce, I'm so bloody horny I don't think I'll be able to survive through foreplay so it's straight in, got it?" the fire dragon slayer mumbled, a boyish grin on his face.

In an impressive time of four seconds, both were naked and Natsu was hovering over Lucy, "Oh Natsu?"

"Mmm?" Natsu hummed in response, grasping his member.

"Do you remember why you're so sexually frustrated?" Lucy giggled, beginning to enjoy playing with him.

"Because I haven't fucked you in nearly seven months?" Natsu responded, a question mark floating above his head.

Oh god, Natsu's vocabulary was limited to dirty words and cussing when he was aroused. "Why did we manage to do so before seven months ago?"

"Because you hadn't decided to not have more kids then."

"Oh yes I did."

"Then I don't know," Natsu said, lining himself up.

"It's your only flaw." Lucy giggled.

Natsu looked up at her cheekily, "I have no flaws,"

Lucy smirked, "Oh really?"

Natsu nodded, grinning, and just as he was about to push in, Lucy grasped his member.

"Oh Natsu," she said with a cheeky tone.

Natsu looked up at her, beginning to look a little freaked out. "Yeah?"

Lucy wrapped her unoccupied arm around his neck and pulled herself up, bringing her lips to his ear and:

"Did you remember the condom?"

Natsu's eyes widened and he then groaned in defeat, "I FORGOT AGAIN! FUCK!" He rolled off of her, whining.

"Oh Natsu,"

"What?" Natsu asked grumpily, looking at her and his eyes widened, "Is that?"

Dangling from Lucy's fingertips… was a condom.

"Give it," Natsu said, snatching the plastic from her hand and pulling it on. Lucy laughed as he tackled her again and lined himself up.

He was the most amazing creature she could ask for, sweet, gentle, powerful, kind, funny and sex on fucking legs. It would've been great if he could actually remember the condom when they hit it off, it was his only flaw. But luckily enough, she made up for it, after enough times of seeing him whine in frustration because he forgot anyway.

**Well, that's it, my very first story. As it's my first, it was short. Expect longer ones in the coming future.**


End file.
